Paradise
by canadian.summers
Summary: "I know we havn't known eachother for long," "But I think I'm in love with you." Those wern't the words Massie thought she would hear herself speak on her family vacation. She didn't even plan on having fun! But when she meets him by accident, everything just falls right into place.
1. Chapter 1 The I saw him

"Massie are you ready to leave?" My mom asks me. I nod, grabbing my purple suit case and my white iPhone 5.

Once we're in the range rover I pull out my phone from my Victoria's Secret sweater shirt pocket and text the girls. They were at school, but we were all pro at texting in class.

**Massie: Bye gurls, see you when I get home **

Almost instantly I had a reply.

**Alicia: Byee! I'll miss u!**

Then all the replies started coming in.

**Dylan: Miss u already! Bring home a cutie? ;)**

**Claire: Have fun Massie! **

**Kristen: Bye Mass! Miss u!**

"Mom, why are we going on a Disney boat?" I ask, turning towards her.

"Because, Massie, I've heard great reviews about this new cruise by Disney, and plus, you won't be bored!"

"How do you know?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Because they have kid clubs! You always complain about being bored on other cruises!"

"Kid clubs!?" I practically yell. How old did she think I was, 10? "I don't do kid clubs mom."

"No. Not like that, there is clubs for all ages. And yes, one for teens." My mom tells me. "Give it a chance Massie. End of discussion."

I sigh, crossing my arms across my sweater, and my legs. Today I was wearing my pink sweater shirt, with juicy skinny jeans. Even though it was like, February and it was really cold, I didn't care. I was changing as soon as we got through security at the air port anyways.

10 Minutes later we are at the Westchester airport, and breezing through security. I don't know why, but I loved air ports. I just hated all the people.

I see a girl who looks to be about 12 in a slouchy shirt, grey leggings and black ugg boots. She's holding a phone, and looks annoyed. I smile, I was so her at 12.

"Mom I'm going to go change." I say, turning to her. "Okay Massie, we'll be at the gate, meet us back there."

I nod, and turn on my converse low top covered heel, and walk towards the bathroom, grabbing my white v-neck and juicy shorts from my carry on.

"Passengers please turn off all electronics, and all tables into the upright position as we prepare for landing." The flight attendant tell us. I sigh, turning my phone off and slip my phone into my pocket.

I lean to my left looking out the window and my eyes go wide. I was amazed. The waters were literally sparkling, the grass was so green and perfect it looked like it had been painted on, and the palm trees were amazing. They leaned to the side a little, and their leafs were so big and perfect.

Once we were landed and in line to get on the bus to bring us to port, I finally pulled out my phone to see I had four missed texts.

**Alicia: OMG LOL STRAWBERRY GET HER . TODAY AND SHE'S WEARING WHITE PANTS!**

**Claire: OMG STRAWBERRY GOT HER PERIOD IN WHITE PANTS!**

After reading Claire's I closed them, I knew what they were about, and I didn't need to see the rest.

I see a family with a cute guy walk into the line, and I smile. The boy had shaggy hair, and eyes that made my heart race. I smile, turning to my mom. "I think I'll give this Disney cruise thing a chance. But can I hang out in the teens club as much as possible?"

"Of course hunny, as long as you're going to give this a chance!" My mom tells us, just as we are let outside to get on the bus. I look at the bus and sigh. Anyone could tell it was a cruise bus.

The outside of the coach bus had been painted white, and around the circle windows was painted red. It looked like a cruise on wheels.

I get my seat and turn my music on. Nobody Does it Like you by Shawn Desman starts playing, and I close my eyes, and wait to arrive at port.

**SOOO GUYSSS! Please, I know this chapter is like BOR-INGG but don't judge it? I L-O-V-E this story idea, and this chapter was an important one. Sooo yeah! I love reviews, they motivate me to write! **


	2. Chapter 2 Hey, I'm Massie

**Omg thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews! 4 Reviews the day it was posted! It made me soo happy! Keep them coming! Also I'm like SUPERDUPER SORRY for not updating, omg school is like, so busy! Some days I don't even go on the computer!**

Music was blaring, and I could barely hear the person beside me. It was the sailing away party, and we had just left port.

"What!?" I ask loudly, plugging my ears.

"WE SHOULD GO BACK TO VIBE!" Skye shouts.

I had just met Skye today in Vibe, and we were already like amazing friends.

"Totally!" I yell back, and we turn and walk towards the teen only lounge.

"So yeah, New York city is so cool to live in!" Skye says to me once we are finally away from the crowd.

"It's so where I'm going to be living when I'm older!" I reply, reaching into my purse to pull out my baby lips.

"Oh, Mass, look out!" Skye says, just as I look up I am knocked to the ground by an obviously very strong guy.

"Oww, watch where you're going-" I begin, but can't finish when I look up lock eyes with him. It was him! The boy I had seen in the airport!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, let me help you up" He says, extending a hand. I grab it and feel my heart jump. He pulls me up no problem. "I'm Derek."

"Massie" I reply, smiling.

"I gotta get going, but want to meet up in Vibe tonight?" He asks, smiling. Oh my gosh, his smile! It was perfect!

I feel a nudge, and quickly snap out of my trance. "Oh yeah, of course! See you tonight!" I say, and he nods and continues walking.

As soon as he's out of hearing range, I turn to Skye and we both squeal and jump up and down in joy. "Oh my god Skye! He is SO cute!"

"I know! And he was so into you, I could tell!"

"I hope you're right, I saw him in the air port, and I swear I died a little!" I reply, swiping my vibe card to open the doors.

Skye and I walk in and head straight for the smoothie bar. Great thing about this place, it had free smoothies. Actually all the food and drinks on deck 11 were free.

I take a seat, and a councillor walks over to us two, "What would you like ladies?"

Skye replies right away, asking for just a strawberry and banana mix.

When he turns to me, I take a few more seconds, "What's in the alcohol free Bahama Mamma?"

"Really a lot of tropical fruit, it's really good though" He replies "Want that?"

I reply with a nod, and he begins to make our drinks. Skye and I turn to each other and begin just talking about random stuff.

After drinks I finally tell Skye I have to go. "Bye!" I say, waving. When I leave vibe I run straight for the stairs. I was already five minutes late, and it was only one flight of stairs to take to my deck.

I swing open the doors to go inside, and run down the stairs, my flip flops making a snapping noise every time they hit my heels.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I stand there, not knowing which hallway to go down. Left, or right? "fuuckk!" I say to myself quietly.

"Massie Block!" My mom says, walking out of the right hallway, _note to self, room is in right hallway._ "We have been waiting for you, we're late for dinner, let's go."

I sigh, and stand waiting for the elevator to come so we could go to deck 4.

**AGH SHORT CHAPTERS SUCK! I KNOW! Please keep reviewing, and if you have an idea, I love them, they help me when I have writers block! (:**


End file.
